phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Felinoel
Hellos! Hey there, thanks for the answer. ^ ^ I probably would make an article, but unfourtunatley I am not a great English speller (I'm German,) my grammer isn't the best for the same reason, and I'm just not confident enough making one. I'm sorry, but if anyone else wants to they may and use my videos. Sorry, just not confident enough with my English. ~ShelbyPerry :Well, alright, but as long as you promase You'll go back and fix all my mistakes..x33! I don't really know how to start a page, but I'll look around and see if I can't figure it out. Thank you so much, and if I need any help I'll contact you! ::I Finshied. ^^ ::Hello there! ::I finshed the page about the Radio Disney premiere, if you would like to go back anf fix my Grammer and such that Would be apperceiated. I ::cant help being foregegn. XD ::http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/2009_Radio_Disney_Premeire#Content ::~ShelbyPerry Vertical spacing When you edited the page for Agent Double 0-0, you put in the summary "Why would you do that? That alleged "excess" spacing is a pain to put back in when new info comes." If you take a look at the , you can see pictures of what the pages look like with and without the extra spacing. Like SomoneD, I have been removing the extra spacing whenever possible. They leave huge white spaces around pictures and text, which is usually not desirable. As to it being a pain when new info needs to be added, I'm not sure I understand, since it doesn't seem to be difficult to press Enter twice so you can start a new paragraph in a section. — RRabbit42 00:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I apologize but I am not caught up with this, before I left people were removing those and everyone was putting them back, I put my question because I wanted to know why people removed those lines of code. As for the vertical spacing issues they cause... that just sounds like it is improperly coded to me... :It is a pain to put back what was taken out, as in if you remove the age section (and other sections), then later when an episode giving tons of new information including that character's age (and info for the other sections), well then putting back those lines of code are a pain. :But yes, until these infoboxes get their coding fixed, I am fine with this and thank you for answering my question, though I don't think I have ever noticed this spacing..? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::It looks like we are talking about two different things. I thought you were referring to the blank lines in between sections of the page. You're talking about the empty fields in the Infobox. The empty fields should stay there because they are a pain to reconstruct. ::Unfortunately, we probably won't be able to get people to stop doing this. We put notes in saying "Don't change this" and people still change info that's a half inch to the left of that message. — RRabbit42 02:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::So... you didn't look at the edit I made? felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I did. On a smaller article like that, some extra vertical space won't hurt anything. Getting the rest of the Infobox fields back is more important, though. — RRabbit42 04:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::I removed the extra lines, but left all the variables for the template. Hope that makes everyone happy. :) —Topher (talk) 05:38, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Busted -> BUSTED Why was Busted moved to BUSTED? As far as I can tell from File:SoundtrackInterior2.png, every title is in all caps. This seems to just be a style choice and not any indicator of capitalization, etc. Where did you find the different capitalization? —Topher (talk) 08:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :I found it on the soundtrack's article, which I see is now changed to all caps, I changed all the songs from the soundtrack to the way it said on the article, including E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S which I have been begging for an excuse to change due to three errors for quite a while now, hooray! Though only two errors were fixed, oh well, good enough. felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC)